


Shot at the Night

by forthemyoui



Series: "좋지?" "응, 좋아" / Our Hands in Her Pocket [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, more domestic than you imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Nayeon, a vampire taking a break from clan life to attend high school, hears a yelp on Umyeonsan one evening and thinks - werewolf attack.





	Shot at the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some AU wish fulfillment.

Nayeon sat on the edge of her forest. There were no campers on Umyeonsan at night. It was a relatively less-visited mountain in Seoul and Nayeon enjoyed the sound of wind blowing through the trees. She was sitting against a rock on a comfortable patch of green when she heard a shifting in the trees. And then there was a large yelp, like some herd animal had gotten mauled. The sound softened.

Nayeon rose from her position and dusted the soil off her pants. She scratched the back of her head and cracked the joints in her neck leisurely, waiting for an encore of the cries. When it came, it sounded more human than animal. Nayeon zeroed in on the noise and leapt off the small ledge into the thick of the trees on a downward slope.

Most of tracking was getting input, filtering out noise, and reacting quickly to new information. Fortunately the target didn't seem to be moving, so Nayeon was having a fairly easy time locating it. When she arrived, she smelled the scent of wolf, but, from her position behind a small collection of shrubs, there was only a girl in a familiar school uniform with blood all over her leg. As if the sight of it clarified Nayeon's olfactory senses, the sharp scent of blood struck her in the nose and in the stomach. But she had already fed herself today, and this wasn't the best situation for a feeding.

Nayeon ran her hands through her hair and dusted her clothes down once more, preparing to make her entrance. She appeared from behind the shrubbery, looking appropriately concerned. The girl had just been mauled; Nayeon hoped she was still in her right mind. She wasn't in the mood for a difficult trip to the hospital. Some of the doctors there wouldn't like seeing her and wouldn't necessarily believe she'd had nothing to do with this.

When Nayeon stepped onto the ledge where the girl lay, however, and the girl whipped her head around, long brown hair falling to the side, Nayeon caught something glinting in the moonlight.

"Are you okay?" Nayeon asked.

"Help me," the girl gasped, eyes wide.

"It got you?" Nayeon asked, and the girl seemed to pause, even in her pain, and then she nodded frantically.

Instances of werewolves mauling humans were rare. Ones that lived in cities were far more careful about their activities and hardly brought about the nightmarish tales that might occur in places with less regulation. Nayeon felt a pang of disgust and confusion. Why wasn't the girl dead?

Nayeon approached the girl. "Okay, stay still."

As she got closer, some part of Nayeon's instincts began flaring. She recognised the uniform, finally - it was that of her own high school - and she recognised the face, but the initial smell of dank fur wasn't dissipating in the wind. In fact it was growing stronger and changing, somewhat. Nayeon didn't bother speaking anymore. She knelt down and pushed away the leaves and scraggly branches that were covering the lower portion of the girl's leg, and felt her breath leave her body.

It was a bear trap. The mouth of the trap was a lot wider than her calf, but all of it was bloodied, from one end to the other. The metal mouth grinned terribly under moonlight. And then Nayeon brought her nose closer to the trap, smelling iron and blood. And then she caught the tufts of fur stuck in the teeth of the trap. Nayeon rubbed the coarse hair between her fingers and tugged it off the trap's teeth.

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. "You're it."

The girl grabbed her by her collar and Nayeon had every intention to fling her down the slope.

"Please help," the girl pleaded with her.

"Do you know what I am?" Nayeon asked, expression dry.

The girl blinked at her for a moment. Nayeon opened her mouth and outlined her top row of teeth with the tip of her tongue. The girl was unfazed. Nayeon could feel her grip getting weaker. It didn't seem to be out of fear; the girl seemed to be losing strength.

"Keep still," Nayeon instructed her.

The girl heaved out another sigh and let go of Nayeon's collar. Nayeon eyed the trap and couldn't quite work out its mechanism. She placed her hands in the mouth of the trap and, feeling the steel dig into her skin but not penetrate, yanked the jaws apart with every ounce of strength she had in her body. It wasn't too hard, and Nayeon guessed that it wouldn't have been too difficult for the girl either, if she had returned to her human state immediately and acted before she lost all her energy panicking.

"It got pretty deep," Nayeon muttered, lifting the girl's calf to the dim natural light.

The girl yelped at Nayeon moving her leg and her arms moved for Nayeon's neck. Nayeon was startled, but realised a split second later that the girl was hugging her. Nayeon breathed in and smelled perfume and werewolf blood. She nearly heaved.

"Where do you live?" Nayeon asked, hitching the girl's knees around her own hips. "Or do you want to be brought to the hospital?"

The girl nearly growled but the guttural sound softened into a purr and a whimper when she remembered that she was holding onto a vampire that might very well snap her neck if she demonstrated a horrible attitude.

"I live in our school dorms," she said.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming," Nayeon said to herself as she adjusted the weight on her body and then began a rapid trek down the mountain.

"I wear a lot of perfume," the girl said.

"I don't," Nayeon replied between grunts.

"Well, you should," the girl said sleepily, yawning into her shoulder. "Just because vampires are scentless doesn't mean perfumes are useless to you. If someone gets close and realises that what should be there, meaning a human scent, isn't there, then you're in for some shit."

"I don't need an idiot werewolf that got her leg stuck in a bear trap on a mountain to lecture me on how to conduct my life," Nayeon said wryly as they got to the foot of the mountain. "I came here on foot, by the way, so I was thinking I would call a cab."

"Uh," the girl said, trying not to push things too far. "A cab?"

"School is far from here," Nayeon said.

"I know, I came on a bike," the girl said.

"Well we can't both sit on your bike, and I can't ride bikes anyway, so it'll have to be a cab," Nayeon said irritably.

The girl shifted around in Nayeon's arms and Nayeon seriously considered dropping her. "But I don't want to have to explain myself or be taken to the hospital."

Nayeon rolled her eyes at the whining. "We can just put your blazer over your leg."

The girl had nothing good to reply to that but shook in Nayeon's arms.

"What do you want?!" Nayeon asked. "Stop moving before I drop you. Or kick off what's remaining of your leg. It seems like you actually need medical attention, though, so perhaps the hospital isn't a bad idea."

The girl squirmed more violently, testing Nayeon's patience. "Uh, do you have supplies?"

"I'm a vampire," Nayeon said, "not a nurse. And fat chance you're coming to my place."

"Fine, then get me back to the dorms in 10 minutes, before my leg falls off."

"Are you making demands?" Nayeon asked, incredulous.

"I'll turn into a wolf and smother you," the girl threatened, but Nayeon only wanted to laugh.

"I can't run in the city without drawing too much attention to us," Nayeon explained. "My place it is. The path there is pretty secluded. If I run I can get us there in three minutes."

The girl held on to Nayeon more tightly and braced herself for another sprint. Nayeon moved through the alleyways beginning some distance from the foot of the mountain, the wind moving past them sounding like a whip being cracked in slow motion. It was deafening. When they reached the foot of Nayeon's apartment complex, there was only one drunk idiot stumbling around in the vicinity. It seemed like he was searching for a cigarette he'd dropped on the floor.

Nayeon adjusted the girl in her arms once more before she keyed in the code on the lock and entered her building. They went up the dingy, always-on-the-verge-of-stalling lift, and Nayeon shuffled down the corridor, more like a lazy, penniless high school student than a vampire that had just taken a pint of blood from a passerby earlier this evening.

It was a one-room apartment. Nayeon put the girl down on the bed and shrugged off her own jacket.

"How much are you paying for this place?" the girl asked.

"Can we talk real estate later?" Nayeon said as she began to look for what medical supplies she had; she produced a large roll of gauze and then began locating the bottle of alcohol she had been gifted when she moved in.

"What's your name?" Nayeon asked as she placed several sheets of kitchen towel beneath the bleeding leg.

"Minatozaki Sana," she answered; Nayeon noticed her face was pale.

"Stay with me, Minatozaki Sana," Nayeon said as she uncapped the bottle of disinfecting alcohol and poured a large quantity on the two-mouthed gaping wound; Sana grabbed hold of her arm and dug her fingers deep into it.

Nayeon fumbled around for a pair of tweezers inside her makeup box but, owing to her shaky hands, gave up on the endeavour and pulled away the debris in the wound with her fingernails instead. Sana shut her eyes and Nayeon could see the muscles in her jaw jumping. Now she smelled more strongly of wolf, the perfume seeming to either have worn off or become less important to Nayeon's olfactory profile of her.

"We'll just wrap this up," Nayeon said as she began wiping down the wound. "It'll be over soon."

Sana kept quiet. She opened her eyes to watch the process. Nayeon wrapped the wounds in gauze and then mopped up the blood with more kitchen towels. She watched Sana's expression as she tightened the knot on the gauze. It had to put enough pressure on the wound such that it would stop or at least slow the bleeding.

"This is all I can do," Nayeon told her. "I don't have stitching tools or anything, so be warned that if it doesn't heal like this, they'll have to disturb the wound again to stitch it up."

Sana let out the hiss she had been holding and tried to sit up a little more on Nayeon's bed. "It's fine. We heal pretty quickly. This will take a week. It's just good that we kept it from bleeding."

Nayeon looked down at the thin splotches of blood on the yellow wood floor. She examined her own arms as well and contemplated the interesting mix of push and pull at the smell of werewolf blood. It would certainly be drinkable in a pinch, Nayeon decided.

Sana watched as Nayeon cleaned herself up at her kitchen basin and then wrung out a cloth to clean her flooring.

"By the way, I'm Nayeon," Nayeon said as she wiped the area around her bed.

"I know," Sana said. "Fourth year. I see you all the time."

Nayeon looked down, slightly amused and slightly self-conscious; she liked people looking at her, but she liked to know if people were looking at her first. She did know Sana's face, sort of, but she never knew her name, and she didn't exactly know what year she was in either. It wasn't her year, that was for sure.

"So, you live alone?" Sana asked.

"I decided to take a break from clan life," Nayeon said smoothly.

"To live like this?" Sana asked.

"You live in the school dorms," Nayeon narrowed her eyes at the girl on her bed.

"Only because I want to make friends," Sana said, smiling. "My parents sent me here so I don't get entangled in the troubles of their business in Japan."

Nayeon raised her eyebrow. It was rare to see someone defined more by their socio-economic background than their odd-creature status. Or maybe the two were linked; she couldn't tell with how Sana had phrased the information.

"They're in the mafia," Sana answered before she could ask. "We can be useful in that area."

Nayeon snorted. "I'm sure. Why were you on the mountain tonight?"

"I'd dropped something on yesterday's field trip," Sana said, "so I wanted to go fetch it back. I didn't find it."

"You decided to go in your wolf form?" Nayeon asked.

Sana shrugged. "It's less energy-draining that way. Besides, I like treks."

"You mean walks," Nayeon said smugly.

"Why were you there?"

"I like sitting down on mountains," Nayeon said matter-of-factly.

"Brooding."

"I don't brood actually. I just stare into space."

"Wow," Sana said. "You do seem like the type."

" _Anyway_ , do you want to get out of that school uniform?" Nayeon asked.

Sana blinked slowly. Nayeon blinked back.

"I'm injured."

"I know; I could help you to the toilet," Nayeon told her.

"Oh," Sana said. "Oh."

Nayeon frowned. "What's that about?"

Sana coughed. "I thought I was being propositioned."

"Like  _this_?!" Nayeon sputtered. "Anyway, I have some clothes that you could change into. I'll help you to the toilet."

Nayeon pulled out her least embarrassing set of pyjamas and lifted Sana up onto her front again, walking her slowly to the toilet.

"If you weren't propositioning me," Sana murmured into Nayeon's shoulder, "then why are you gripping my ass so tightly?"

"I am going to  _fucking_ drop you," Nayeon threatened, and then set Sana down onto the toilet seat. "I'll close the door. Yell if you need me."

Nayeon stood in the middle of her tiny one-room apartment and closed her eyes, willing for all of this to be a dream. A really stupid werewolf in her new high school, after she'd done everything she could to get away from that sort of thing. She let out a silent yell and then turned to her kitchen basin and opened the cabinet beneath it. She reached into the back for some cups of ramyeon and filled the kettle.

"Nayeon," Sana said from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"I'm done," Sana said.

Nayeon opened the bathroom door and Sana had her arms wide open. She rolled her eyes again and picked Sana up off the toilet seat. She replaced her down onto the edge of her bed and told her that the kettle was boiling.

"You're not bad, for a vampire," Sana said, swinging her healthy leg around.

"I'm really good," Nayeon said, turning while emptying the seasoning packets into the cups. "I mean, the fact that you've heard of me says it all, right?"

"Someone said you have tutoring for every subject," Sana revealed.

"I'm a  _transfer_ ," Nayeon barked.

"So am I!" Sana argued. "I only learned Korean for a year before coming here."

"It shows," Nayeon said sharply but knew in her own heart she was lying; Nayeon hadn't been able to tell until she heard Sana's long-ass Japanese last name, and even then the only quirks she had become attuned to were cute ones that didn't say much about the time she'd taken to learn the language nor her Japanese heritage.

Nayeon brought the cups down to a small table in the middle of the room. She took Sana's cup and utensils to her.

"Thanks for not leaving me there," Sana said, looking into Nayeon's eyes. "I would have died there tonight."

Nayeon nodded. "I know. Honestly, you seem like the type to die really easily."

"Well," Sana said, beginning her meal, "I had no idea that the vampires and werewolves here had turf wars when I first came here."

"Yeah, you're definitely the type to die easily," Nayeon sat on the floor to have her own meal.

"But you'll protect me now," Sana said, smiling through her eyes.

"Are you... delusional?" Nayeon asked. "I only touched you because I'm technically clan-less at the moment. The second I return to my clan, if I ever sighted you again, I'd probably have to string you up by cuts of meat."

Sana kept quiet. "But we're friends now."

Nayeon nearly choked on hot soup.

"Aren't we?" Sana asked.

Nayeon shook her head at the cheesy declaration of friendship. This felt disgustingly similar to a lend-someone-an-umbrella-and-become-instant-friends situation, except in the realm of supernatural creatures.

"Or do you want more?" Sana asked jokingly and got a slap on the thigh.

"Ow, I'm hurting here!" Sana complained.

"I can make it hurt worse," Nayeon growled, but her threat wasn't effective, considering that she was just a nineteen-year old Korean girl eating some ramyeon with a pair of pink chopsticks.

Sana smirked. "How badly can you make it hurt?"

"Who taught you these lines?" Nayeon laughed. "They're the worst."

"Well I can hear your heart skip a beat whenever I use a line on you, so quit pretending that you hate them," Sana said, going back to her noodles.

Nayeon swallowed roughly, hearing her own heart accelerate and becoming more and more aware of it. In vampires, the bio-material of their hearts closed around foreign objects so quickly that a silver bullet could hardly make a vampire's heart pause. But they could very well give a vampire's presence away, so most vampires who were active in clans trained their hearts to enter a state akin to hibernation, where the beats were slow and almost soundless. Nayeon had let herself almost loose upon starting her break from clan life, and now her heart revealed the best and worst of her desires; she could feel it dance when the strange girl opposite her dug deep into her with her gaze.

"Stop flirting with me," Nayeon said. "You're nuts."

Sana set her empty cup down and folded her arms. "Why shouldn't I? You're clan-less and I'm from elsewhere. You're clearly in this for a semblance of a normal life and I was sent here for that same reason. There is absolutely nothing holding me back."

Nayeon blinked at her, feeling her heart pick up speed again; she forcefully wrenched it back into place with a familiar but painful tactic to control it.

Sana almost reached for her, but Nayeon placed a hand on her knee to keep her where she was.

"You're so  _cute_ ," Sana said, as if it hurt her. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"I've never even had a conversation with a werewolf," Nayeon said. "The longest so-called conversation I can say I've had is a one-liner before I smashed their head into something. This is more than enough, what I've done here."

Sana put a hand on Nayeon's. Then she tugged on the hand like she knew Nayeon would follow. Nayeon followed. Sana smiled gently at Nayeon's still-incredulous expression as she led the apparently unwilling vampire into a soft kiss. Sana could smell a very faint cold mint on Nayeon's skin. Nayeon could smell blood and a fragrance that wasn't perfume, that was probably just Sana. Nayeon melted into Sana's lips.

"You smell nice," Nayeon said; it sounded lame but it was an important discovery for her.

"Thank you," Sana said. "You smell a bit minty."

"Kay, less talk," Nayeon said and carefully helped Sana recline on her bed.

"I'm injured," Sana reminded her.

"I know," Nayeon said, suddenly moving down to kiss Sana's thigh. "I wasn't- I'm not-"

Sana laughed. "I was just teasing. Let me kiss you more."

Nayeon let Sana lead her in again. Sana ran her palm down Nayeon's back, bringing her in more tightly. Nayeon rested her hand on Sana's hip lightly. Sana drew back from their long kiss and looked at Nayeon intently for a moment, studying every part of her face. Then she pecked Nayeon's lips thrice.

"You're so much cuter up close," Sana whispered.

"So... you  _were_ watching me in school?" Nayeon asked.

"Just a little," Sana smiled.

Nayeon sighed. "It's a bit of a relief this happened. I was scared I'd have to sleep on the floor."

Sana rolled her eyes. "You know I could have slept on the floor. I've done it for like a quarter of my life."

Nayeon frowned. "If you turned now your bandages would snap. Don't."

"I got it, I got it," Sana said. "So, how do you go to school in the mornings?"

Nayeon lay her head on Sana's shoulder. "I take a bus."

"Okay, well, let's do a cab tomorrow morning," Sana said.

"You're not going to school, are you?" Nayeon asked.

"Just to get back to my room," Sana assured her. "I have teachers and dorm management to answer to, you know. Oh, and a cheerleading coach. That sucks. There's a game on home ground next Wednesday and this leg is going to look ugly."

"Oh, you're on the squad," Nayeon said. "Cool."

Nayeon swallowed imagining Sana in their school's cheerleading uniform. Sometimes when she crossed the field she would glance at the cheerleaders to scoff at them and also to examine some asses. It really was no harm; everyone in the cheerleading squad had great glutes, and if people weren't going to look at them, then what were they for in the first place?

"Come to the game," Sana said. "I'll make it worth your while afterwards. It'll also be in thanks for helping me this evening. Pick whatever dinner place you want."

"I'm a vampire," Nayeon reminded her. "I'll just have a juice box."

"Oh," Sana laughed at herself. "Right. Then, a movie? What do you do on dates?"

"On dates?"

"It's a date, yeah," Sana said, as if it had been obvious from the beginning.

"Uh, whatever, I guess. What about we go find your missing whatever on the mountain?"

Sana looked at her as if her suggestion was the worst. "Okay, I'll suggest. My parents actually got me an apartment in Seoul that I've kept under sheets because I wanted the whole school experience. We can go there and watch a movie. I'll handle the schoolbag I left on Umyeonsan on my own."

"But-"

"Listen, okay," Sana said, placing pressure on Nayeon's stomach. "I won't be injured then."

"Hmm?"

"I'm propositioning you," Sana said. "Just go with it."

Nayeon swallowed again, feeling her heart race.

"That's a good sound," Sana said.

Nayeon laughed dryly and stood up to turn off the lights. When she re-entered the bed Sana was warm and warming up even more. It was like curling up near a fire. It was nice, even if she didn't need the warmth. The evening had been a confusing one, just as the past six months on her own had been, but this moment seemed to make a lot of sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk


End file.
